Optical systems may scan light from an illumination source in one or more dimensions to produce a viewable image. Various scanning systems may be used, including but not limited to movable mirrors, prisms, lenses, and diffractive elements. Although current technologies enable portable devices to produce viewable images, there is a continual need for improvements. The need for such improvements only increase as the physical size and price point of imaging devices decrease.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.